Slytherin Prince: Love Has No Limit
by PaundreaSciffo
Summary: Hermione finds herself in a dangerous situation and trapped at the mercy of others. The only person whom will help her is the knight in shining armor that she never knew wanted her. Love has no limits.
1. You Must Help Me

I hope you guys enjoy this!

Did everyone have a good Holiday?

* * *

**_Slytherin Prince: The Lion and the Snake_**

* * *

_The trees whined as the wind twisted them in the evening air. The looming estate beyond the Iron Gate seemed abandoned at this hour however there was a frantic decision being made in the bedroom of a certain man. The hardwood floors had been recently polished and not an artifact was out of place. Every living creature was asleep. The halls were dark as if nothingness was the resident of this enormous place. None the less a soft glow can be seen flickering in the window which overlooks the garden._

* * *

Perhaps it was the growing Darkness in his heart at knowing she was alone. Maybe it was his bloody annoying curiosity. Or the fact that he was completely infatuated with her intelligence. However his nightmares had in fact been true and his father would not be happy to know of this. Slamming is fist on the table he read the letter again and removed a picture of her.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy_

_I am shocked to hear from you so many years after our schooling. Never the less I have the information that you have requested, and I am sorry to say that it is indeed a truth. Ronald Weasley has in fact fled the ministries authorities' and proceeded into hiding. His violence escaladed into an unforgivable act upon Miss. Hermione Granger. _

_Rest assured she has been placed into protective custody and will remain there until Mr. Weasley is located. We understand your concern and will use our utmost discretion when sending you information on this matter. _

_Hermione has refused to see Mr. Potter and all others whom would normally be the ones she should trust. He is now a suspect in our case as well. At this time we are restricted from giving you any details to the events that took place involving Ms. Granger. Even to you my dear old friend. _

_I have enclosed a recent photo of Ms. Granger considering the effect this must be having on you as well. _

_Your friend,_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Head of Magic Law Enforcement_

_(Ministry of Magic Level 243) _

Running his thumb over the photo he removed some of the dust that came from the parchment. His eyes widened as he notices the way her hair has grown so much since the last time he laid his eyes on her. The beautiful mahogany curls seem to surpass even the perfection that was silk. Her skin was flawless and looks to be made of the finest porcelain. How in that moment he longed to caress her beautiful face in his hands and run his fingers through her hair. While staring into her large ivy colored orbs that seemed so filled with agony in this photo. How he wanted to remove her pain and take it into himself.

Once again slamming his fist into the table he stands and reaches for the black robe. Sliding into the robe he secures the belt around his waist. Looking into the mirror he sees the dark circles that began to form after receiving this information a few days ago. Knowing now that he would have to consult his father to get something like this handled in a legal way. Grabbing the envelope he gingerly places the letter and photo inside and reaches for the candle. Finally making his way towards his fathers study and hopefully the darkness he felt growing inside of him would cease. Throwing open the door he didn't bother with trying to remain silent.

Draco felt his heart hurting and knew his father would make it end. The candle stick forced shadows to dance across the walls as he frantically made his way towards his father. Finally ascending the stairs he found the doors already open, and the fire crackling inside. The information he had received was far to disturbing for even the Malfoy family to ignore. Especially since the little letter he clutched in his hand in fact did involved a certain witch that his entire family found to be brilliant. Stopping himself from barging through the doors he lightly tapped his knuckles against the ancient wood. It was silent for only a moment as Draco felt his impatience begin to grow. However his father soon met him at the door with a worried expression plastered on his face.

"Draco." Lucius whispered as he motioned for his child to come into his study. Quickly sealing the doors behind them and turning to meet the most haunting silver gaze.

"I have a problem, and you must help me resolve it." Draco said as he thrust the envelope towards his father. Silver eyes clashed in a moment of understanding as ice-cubes were dropped into separate glasses and scotch was poured.

"What is this?" Lucius said as he began removing the letter from the envelope and allowed the photo to fall to his lap. Draco held one of the glasses towards his father as he sat down across the coffee table. The fire was the only light source at the moment and in lighting like this. The old Lucius Malfoy that everyone seemed to fear would appear again. Draco watched as understanding flashed into the eyes of his fathers and then there was silence.

Silver eyes watched as the older Malfoy drank his scotch and stared into the fireplace. Draco took the rim of the crystal to his nose and inhaled the aroma from the scotch. Soon he took a small amount in his mouth and allowed it to burn down his throat and warm his heart. Allowing his eyes to flutter shut he could remember her reading in the library and trying very hard to ignore him. Opening his eyes he noticed the burning gaze his father sent his way and almost shrunk into his chair has his father began to smirk.

"Son." Lucius said as he allowed a mischievous grin to come across his face. Lucius quickly downed the rest of his scotch and slammed the glass onto the table. Draco leaned forward in his chair in anticipation of what was to come. The elder Malfoy noticed the hope in his only son's eyes. Suddenly the realization hit them both. Not only was this important to Draco, but Lucius as well.

"I have a plan." Lucius announced as he stood and quickly retrieved his quill, ink, and parchment from his desk. Silver eyes clashed once more and a rare moment of love passed between them.

"Father." Draco whispered into the air as he reached for the photo. Holding the photo in the air as his father looked up into his face.

"Thank you for this." Draco said as he began to walk towards the doors preparing to leave. Only turning at hearing his name whispered.

"You're my only future Draco, and she is yours." Lucius said with a secret hidden behind his words that Draco couldn't process this late in the evening.

Silver eyes connected for the last time that evening as the door lightly shut behind him and he began making his way back to his bed chambers. His faith resting completely in his father and his abilities to influence people into doing what he wanted them to do.

* * *

Talk to you guys soon!

~Paundrea Sciffo


	2. Broken Trust

_**I hope you all enjoy. Sorry it took so long for the update!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**~Recap~**_

**_S__ilver eyes connected for the last time that evening as the door lightly shut behind him and he began making his way back to his bed chambers. His faith resting completely in his father and his abilities to influence people into doing what he wanted them to do_**

_**

* * *

**_

Masculine hands ran through platinum blonde hair as Draco pulls the silken locks into a low pony tail. Muscles tighten under pale skin as a breeze drifts in through the open window of his master suite. Goose bumps quickly form as Draco slips his toned arms into the protection of his black linen button down shirt. Slowly buttoning the shirt he neglected the top three buttons allowing his perfectly toned chest to be caressed by the morning breeze. Walking to the Queen-Ann black and gold antique dresser he pulled open the first drawer beginning to search for the loose fitting linen pants he so desperately desired to have on.

Draco loved nothing more than casual attire while at home. He was away from the spot light of the wizarding world and in possession of the privacy for the weekend. After spending the past two days lounging unclothed in his bed Draco felt inclined to at least step out onto the terrace. Even though he was home the elves would gossip for months if they caught a glimpse of him in all of his masculine glory. The way some of the servants gazed at him with that glazed over eye expression only fueled his ego.

Yes the Draco Malfoy enjoyed walking around naked displaying his well toned god like glorified body. He was no longer the lanky boy whom attended Hogwarts. He was the merciless killer whom brought Voldemort to his knees and even allowed Harry Potter to deal the final blow. He gained a wonderful friend for that deed and even though they were enemies for what seemed like an eternity. They were now indeed friends, and on occasion would set out bar hopping in diagon alley looking for a good time.

The women loved the strong elegant man he had become. Their drooling expressions had him laughing to himself later while he was alone. His ivory skin was flawless and toned to the point of perfection. His hard work had truly paid off and he was the one thing every woman wanted or so wizarding magazine had said for the past 5 years. His last name and endless wealth was just a bonus. Even though he was considered the most wanted bachelor there was only one thing he wanted and he was going to have to wait.

Finally feeling the cool linen fabric under his finger tips he pulled the pants from the drawer. Quickly slipping them on he allows them to hang loosely around his hips. He realized he was a walking Calvin Klein sex ad but who cares when you're alone. Smirking to himself in the mirror he flashes himself a pearly white smile. Suddenly the sound of quick steps and a sudden impatient knock on his door make his smile drop.

"Who is it?" Draco asks with annoyance evident in his voice as he lazily makes his way to the bedrooms white double doors.

"It your best mate the Harry Potter you fucking ferret. Open this door I'm exhausted you half wit." Draco couldn't help the laugh to erupt from his throat as he threw open the doors and over enthusiastically ushered Harry in.

"Oh your highness I do apologize for my incompetence where may I set your luggage Sir." Draco bowed his had as he lightly shut the door behind him dragging the last word out slightly longer than all the rest. Harry's warm laugh soon followed his sarcastic welcome.

Harry dropped his bags next to the bathroom door and slowly turned to Draco with an unreadable expression. Harry felt the burden of his visit suddenly weighing down on him and looked at Draco with a solemn dazed look. Draco felt his heart tighten and knew that the surprise visit was not for two friends catching up. He had a message.

"Draco. You must remain calm through what I have to tell you." Harry felt the vile raising in his throat from the anxiety he felt. Looking to his best friend he felt sorrow and had no way of fixing the situation.

"Harry what on earth is going on. Suddenly you show up happy and totally unexpected. Now you're scaring the shit out of me with that expression. It's almost as if you have bad news." Draco said quietly and took a seat on the edge of his bed. Looking directly at Harry his worst nightmares were confirmed. Harry was holding an envelope in his direction.

"She wrote it to me, but it's bad. She sent a photo. We have to take action now before we are late to aid her. If you truly care for her like you say then you will handle this like the man I know you are. You're my best friend, and so is she. What can I do Draco?" Harry looked to Draco with a questioning look and suddenly understanding passed between them. Draco gently took the white envelope from Harry and walked out onto the terrace.

Draco slowly removed the contents of the envelope. Bracing himself for the horrific and vile thing he knew he was about to see. Slowly unfolding the letter a photo met his eyes and he felt tears begin to fall down his pale cheeks. The vision of her bruised and bloodied face was by far the worst thing he ever had to endure. Looking to the letter he began to read the letter that had been scribbled quickly onto parchment. It most likely came into existence in a quick and rushed moment.

* * *

_' Dear Harry,_

_ I have looked in the face of evil and smiled. Risked my life to get you to your destiny, and now I am moving on. I never would have suspected you Harry nor Ron. Don't worry I shall keep your secret. _

_That's what friends are for right?_

_Did you know he was going to kill me?'_

_Are you really innocent? I can't help but to think your just as involved as he is. _

_This is the last time I will write to you. _

_Good Bye,_

_Hermione_

_

* * *

_

Draco felt the blood leave his face as he looked to Harry with many questions he knew would remain unanswered. Harry seemed genuinely concerned and worried for the well being of his beloved. However who could you trust in this world today?

"Are you staying long?" Draco nonchalantly directed the question at Harry in an effort to seem unaffected by this new knowledge. Green eyes focused in on the handsome man whom was indeed more intelligent than anyone would suspect.

"No." Harry said quickly to Draco and quickly walked to retrieve his things. Now knowing everyone was an enemy to Draco. Silver eyes glared at the man in front of him and as he began to speak he knew he was loosing a friend.

"Harry what kind of shit you have gotten involved in shouldn't involve anyone but yourself." Draco spat in Harry's direction suddenly feeling the disgust from the past rear its ugly face. Draco knew it had caught him of guard the animosity he felt was most definitely being absorbed by Harry. Green eyes clashed with Silver eyes in a suddenly familiar stare. The look of angry confused eyes only seemed to fuel into their growing auras as Harry was the first to explode.

"What the fuck does that mean? I haven't done anything wrong you unbearable ferret." Harry forcefully ground out of his mouth and threw at Draco. Draco took a mental note of the image of Harry in rage. Silver eyes widen with enlightenment of Harry's overly defensive attitude on the subject. Draco could hardly wrap his brain around the dots that began to connect within his mind, and suddenly the fact that Harry was involved seemed too much to be a simple coincidence. Silver eyes glared into Green eyes as he spoke the final words he would ever have with Harry Potter.

"It means you filthy wretch that you are somehow involved in this little incident….and I am going to find out. You have less than five minutes to vacate Malfoy Estate or I shall have you forcefully removed…. Oh and Harry don't return unless invited." Draco felt the air around them suddenly explode as he walked from the room leaving Harry to dissolve the broken friendship.

Moments later a loud crack was heard echoing through the halls of the manor as Harry disapparated to another unknown location.

* * *

**_Lucius Malfoy leaned back in the warm leather sofa in the safety of his quite sanctuary. This place was also known to others as his study and or the Malfoy Manor Library. Wisdom filled eyes rested behind closed lids as the wine glass was lifted to his lips. The aged merlot smoothed the throat of the older Malfoy._**

**_"What will I do?" Lucius whispered into the air looking down to the several books he had on the table he took another slothfully sipped of his merlot as a thought suddenly struck him. Reaching to the book on the top a wolfish grin broke out across his face._**

**_"Miss Granger. I shall offer you something no one has had before." Lucius whispered into his glass just before finishing the rest of his wine. Quickly standing he made his way to his large mahogany desk and began frantically arranging the events that would be necessary for her to obtain the opportunity._**

**_"First I will need the Ministry." Lucius declared as he slipped on his black cloak and reached for his cane. Turning to grab the letter his son had given to him weeks before he suddenly heard fast approaching footsteps. Lucius quietly disapparated from the study mere moments before Draco threw the doors of his study open._**

**_"Father I have some news tha…t" Draco said anxiously into the air as his beautiful frantic eyes scanned the room for his father only to discover the room was empty. Turning quickly he made his way out of the room shutting the large double doors behind him loudly._**

* * *

**I hope everyone had a wonderful Valentines Day! **

**I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. It is going to get better.**

**xoxo**

**~Paundrea Sciffo**


End file.
